The invention relates to a gas entry cone for a double-pipe heat exchanger for the cooling of cracked gas, according to the characterizing part of claim 1.
The floor of the double-pipe heat exchanger, made up of oval pipe collectors, requires a flange collar that is welded to the end of the floor in order to be able to fasten the gas entry cone to the double-pipe heat exchanger by means of a flange connection. This design results in a cylindrical lining up to the flange split line, which lining increases the hood volume of the gas entry cone, determined by the interior space, in an undesirable manner.
The goal of this invention is to configure the generic gas entry cone in such a way as to make it possible to reduce the hood volume.
According to the invention, this goal is achieved in the case of a generic gas entry cone by the characterizing portion of claim 1. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are the subject of the dependent claims.
According to the invention, the lining of the gas entry cone is continued uninterrupted, i.e. without shoulder or split line, into the flange collar that is fastened to the floor, resulting in a one-piece lining. This makes it possible to place the lining in the flange collar, without split line and without cylindrical component, allowing the inner contour of the lining to begin at the floor, thereby significantly reducing the hood volume.